Whatever It Takes
by afrodette
Summary: The new girl, she's willing to do anything to get close to him. When she first saw him, she knew right away, he was the one. A story of love, obsession, drugs, and friendship. OC/Craig -ACCEPTING OC'S-


I'm making a cliched South Park OC fic based in High School, oh yeah, I'm so fucking original.

Okay, so I recently got into South Park again, and now I decide to make a fic about it... even though I have tons of other fics to attend to, BUT FUCK IT.

The rating is M because well, there's drug use, heavy language... and perhaps some dirty bits. So yeah.

The details on the OC auditions are going to be on the bottom... so before you start filling out the OC form, why not read the actual story and actually enjoy it? And not enjoy it just because your OC is in it? Yes? Okay. Read on.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park, but I own my OC Danielle Avery c:

* * *

><p>I hate the fact that I have to spend my Senior year of high school someplace new, someplace where I need to make myself new friends. Making friends is pretty hard – at least it is for me. Anyways, this place is really just... poor looking. What if I get robbed? Not like I have any money anyways.<p>

"Look sweetie, it's your new high school. You'll be graduating here." my mom smiled, pulling over to this school that says 'South Park High School'. Parts of the letters were scratched off, so it just looked like 'Souh Prk gh'.

"Why exactly did we have to move again, mom?" I asked, sighing.

"It's cheaper here than where we used to live. We need to save money." she parked in an empty spot with a broken parking meter that has spots of chewing gum all over it.

"I see why it's cheaper. It's so ghetto here."

"Dannie, that's not a nice thing to say." she looked at me, making a little disappointed face. "Well, come on, I'll drop you off."

We left the car, I pulled my bag over my shoulder, taking small steps into this school. My heart was beating so fast. I was pretty nervous, what if I wasn't going to make friends? What if... what if?

Inside wasn't as bad as the outside, I mean it still was kind of beat up, but since it looked nicer it gave me a safer feeling. We passed my classrooms with open doors, and all boys and girls alike inside stared at me while each teacher was lecturing. God, I hated it so much when people stared at me, it really freaked me out. Like as if I killed someone.

My mom and I found the office, where we met up with the principal. She had really curly blond hair and she sported a pink cardigan and was sitting in her desk along with another student, scolding him about flipping the finger at his teacher. She looked at the door where my mother and I were at.

"Hmm, may I help you?" she looked at us. She seemed rather irritated. The boy who she was with looked rather relieved. He had dark black long-ish hair that complemented yet contradicted his pale skin and blue eyes, a blue beanie with a little yellow puffball, a matching blue coat, and long legs concealed in black jeans.

"Um, we're here to enroll my daughter, Danielle Avery. I apologize if we're interrupting something." My mom said.

"Oh, right. You called us a few days ago, I remember. Come here." she stood up, shuffling through some papers.

The boy sitting down in front of the Principal's desk seemed so comfortable, as if he's been here many times. He sat low in the chair, legs spread. He had that 'I don't give a fuck' type of look. I stared at him as he picked his nails and my mom conversed with the principal about the school and my classes and whatnot.

As I stared it him, I only caught myself to be staring at his eyes. They looked like nice pools to swim in... unlike mine they looked like mud. I kept my gaze at him, and suddenly he looked up and saw me stare at his direction. He smiled.

I jerked up, turning away. My black locks of hair flew in the direction I turned, I tried not to look back, just in case if he was still looking at me.

"Well, your daughter is already enrolled, all I just need is to print out her class schedule and..." she waited for something to print out. "You're all set."

She handed me a paper that had eight classes on it. My first period... English. Room 309. Okay. Sounds cool.

I looked at the rest of my classes. "Thank you so much... Miss..." Shit. I didn't know her name.

"Just call me Principal Victoria. If you need any help, just ask me." she gave a warm smile.

The other guy in the blue, he just had a blank face.

My mom walked me to my first period, telling me everything would be just fine.

I walk in, and everyone's eyes are on me. I feel nervous. The teacher introduces me to the class and tells me to sit in a corner with these five kids. I gulped. I'm intimidated.

Let's hope I make it through the day without dying.

* * *

><p>Okay, um, yeah. My OC gets less jittery later. I mean, it's a new school, new people. You'd get pretty nervous too.<p>

I hope you enjoyed, and before you go, here's that OC form. For right now, I'll be only accepting five because I'm a fuckass and I can't handle too many OC's. Anyways, maybe later I'll reopen the OC form.

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Clique/Stereotype:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crushes:**

**Would they get along with Danielle?:**


End file.
